A home network system refers to a system that connects home devices installed in a house through a wired or wireless network to make communication between the home devices possible. An advanced home network system integrates home devices through a home gateway (HGW or H-GW) to connect them with an external common data network, for example, an Internet Protocol (IP) network (i.e., Internet), thereby providing a variety of services associated with the Internet. The home network system may control the home devices according to a user's demand to provide the variety of services desired by the user.
A technology for controlling legacy home appliances (e.g., home devices) using a terminal, such as a smart phone, in a wireless environment exists, but a user input to the terminal is indispensably required.
Accordingly, a technology for controlling home devices using another device other than a terminal is required.